


A taste of worry.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Carry On My Wayward Son [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, Decapitation, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, this is the night he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for saya-tina who asked for protective Loki on Tumblr. Takes place about 10 years after _Always look on the bright side of life._

So, basically, this is the night he dies.

He  _could_  submit and wait for it to be done, that’s always an option, but he wont. He won’t because that’s not what he does, and that’s not what he’s been fighting for for the past ten years, and if he’s going to be killed by the same fucking son of a bitch that got Pepper, he’s going to go down kicking and screaming  _damnit_!

The dude has him in a deadstrong lock, one hand fisting his hair to pull his neck exposed, and honestly Tony’s gotten his head smashed on the wall one too many times to be able to do anything effective about it, and that’s it, is going to dies, sucked dry by a fucking  _vampire_ , until suddenly, warm blood sprays on his face and shirt, and he gets a mouthful of the stuff, feels like he’s going to drown in it as the creature’s heart keeps pumping into nothing.

 

Before he’s got time to do anything beside spit the worst of it onto the cold cement ground before he feelssomeone fisting the lapels of his jacket, and then he’s sitting, and there are hands on his arms, his neck, his face, checking to see if he’s safe and sound and whole, and it’s kind of dizzying to be checked that thoroughly in so little time.

 

“Tell me you’re okay,” Loki says in that low, urgent whisper he keeps for Tony, “Fuck  _Tony_ , tell me you’re okay!”

“I’m okay,” Tony says, lightheaded and breathless, wishing he didn’t have to use his arms for support so he could reassure the younger man in front of him.

“I’m okay,” he says again as Loki’s eyes search his face, poison-green tinged with that weird red-ish glow they get when he’s worried.

“Hey, Loki—” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because suddenly, Loki’s lips are on his, and he’s very, very aware of the vampire’s blood still covering his face but then again  _Loki_  is  _kissing him_.

 

And it’s not like, you know, what they show you in action movie. It’s not that slow, sweet romantic moment at the end of the explosion chain, it’s fast, and messy and urgent, all teeth and tongue trying to wash out the taste of blood from Tony’s mouth, like Loki’s trying to learn what he tastes like when he’s clean… and okay, Tony should have seen it coming,  _did_  see it coming, kind of, but it doesn’t mean he can’t still be surprised by the fact himself, the sharp coldness of mint gum, the too-sweet taste of hydromel, Loki’s hand clutching at his neck hard enough to leave bruises, the hard tug at his hair.

When Loki breaks the kiss, they’re both breathing heavily, and Tony can admit -at least to himself- that he feels a little scared by this outburst coming from someone who’s usually so reserved, so  _in control_  -freakishly so, more often than not, but still.

Loki’s face is bloody too now, red from where their lips brushed together, and it shouldn’t feel so overwhelming, but it does, and Tony’s hearbeat isn’t getting any slower, quite the reverse.

 

Loki, who’s practically straddling him at this point, frames Tony’s face with his hands and brings their foreheads together, and his breath smells of alcohol when it brushes Tony’s nose.

 

“Don’t. Ever. Do that. Again.”

 

Tony nods, tries to gather his wits enough to formulate an adequate answer, but then there’s a comotion outside the abandonned warehouse, and Thor’s voice booms in the corridor as he calls for his little brother to come help with the corpses.

Loki grunts, and he checks that Tony’s neck is whole one last time before he goes up and joins Thor for the last part of the job.


End file.
